Mace Windu
Mace Windu is a character/hero/Jedi of the Star Wars series. He is a prequel character, but regardless of what people think of the prequels, he is a one cool and badass Jedi. The P Team/B Team Storyline LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Windu joins the Multi-Universe series in this story where he teams up with Dr. Strange and the rest against the Children of BlackGarurumon and the Sinisters of Evil. He is also partners with Ben Sisko. He and Ben Sisko are contacted by Jaeris who arranges a negotiation for them to join with Dr. Strange, which they do soon as they help in leading them to the Children of BlackGarurumon. Dr. Strange and the crew make their way in and he with Sisko and Mace Windu confronts Ultraman and Evil Buzz after their contact with BlackGarurumon. Mace Windu also makes reference that the Apples of Eden are in the area too. Sunil is haunted by a ghost which has Mace and Ben lead Skipper, Phineas and Bender to the room Sunil was sleeping only for them to find some old friends. Hotaru and Neyla come to arrest them and Mace Windu cuts through their agents with his light saber to give Batman time to prepare a escape pod. Windu and the others manage to escape til they see a space ship they use for their island in space. The others contact them and Windu offers to help break them out which is turned down as it’s not that simple.Windu and his allies let Brock in on the mission and when Batgirl asks about the Sinsters of Evil, Mace decides with his friends to give them the news on what they know. Sisko overhears Carl and Grey's screams and he decides to save them immediately though Mace Windu states that they have a second generator to deal with.The Reisistance finds Blue and they cal him out on why he turned on them for his own reasons. Mace Windu and co. go to the frost lands and end up meeting Sage, Daisy and Tai as a result they join to chase Jesse on a train.The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil Windu heads with the others to the Paradise Lost Kingdom where he meets with the doppelganger who's ruling the kingdom Lady Anastasia and Henry the grandson (great) of Peter Pan who they help defend the kindom from Loki and Dukat where he goes with Ben Sisko, Android 16 and Brock Samson to do so and they find Hook and Jareth. Windu joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Windu and the resistance land on their next island which resembles Zim universe and they all work to stop BlackGarurumon and Loki/Wesker's plans with the mutagen and Sentox. James and Jessie find the Sentox with the use of their Pokemon before doing the job, Strange and the guys as well as Batgirl stop BlackGarurumon's men form doing doing so only to get a beating from Nihilus and then getting kidnapped by Crowley. Mace Windu helps Sisko against Dukat as Sisko goes after him and they do kill him. Ultimate Story Mace Windu made his first appearance in the US4 spinoff, Powerful Harmony, along with the other members of the Jedi Council. When he met the Bender kids, he and the rest of the council brought them to the Jedi Temple so that they could evaluate them. They then interviewed each of the Bender kids and shortly afterwards, decided to place their full trust in the kids. They have been wanting to do that since they first met them, but wanted to get to know these kids before making any decisions as a way of getting to know who they were going to be teaming up with. Since then, the council had fully trusted them with that barely wavering. Gallery Windu.jpg 1pmd3w.jpg mace windu well then.gif 4977732-mace+windu.jpg mace windu bring it on.jpg j23ghjlhjtlm81eitiay.jpg Mace_ROTS.png MaceWindu_EP2-IA-5833_R_8x10-56a8394e5f9b58b7d0f1a6b6.jpg macewindu_template_1-696x467.jpg mace-windu-470x310@2x.jpg MaceWindu-600x340.jpg mace-windu-disney-infinity-3-58.7.jpg mace-windu-kinect-star-wars-0.84.jpg mace-windu-lego-star-wars-droid-tales-29.6.jpg mace-windu-lives-29.jpg mace-windu-robot-chicken-star-wars-episode-iii-17.8.jpg mace-windu-star-wars-battlefront-ii-7.7.jpg mace-windu-star-wars-episode-iii-revenge-of-the-sith-the-video-game-0.31.jpg mace-windu-star-wars-jedi-starfighter-97.4.jpg mace-windu-star-wars-the-clone-wars-4.25.jpg mace-windu-star-wars-the-clone-wars-24.6.jpg mace-windu-star-wars-the-clone-wars-republic-heroes-95.1.jpg open-uri20150608-27674-17ybdmh_5eca4467.jpeg open-uri20150608-27674-bb4at_eb58f7ca.jpeg samuel-l-jackson-mace-windu.jpg Screen-Shot-2016-09-12-at-9.54.41-AM.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Swordsmen Category:Bald Characters Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Awesome Characters Category:Partner Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Terrance Carson Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Samuel L Jackson Category:Likable Characters Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:The Multiversal Resistance Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters who are Deft of Blade Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters favorite by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Agile Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tesshō Genda Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Donald Glover Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Characters in Powerful Harmony